f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1990 Jean Alesi Season
San Marino Grand Prix Saturday Qualifying * "The talented Frenchman has moved back to his native Avignon from Oxford where he has lived for the last couple of years." - ''Andrew Marriot * ''"Although he is French by birth he looks sort of Italian, he's got that swarthy look about him and the Italian race fans love racing drivers who drive racing cars aggressively. And Jean Alesi has got that form of controlled aggression that really makes him extremely exciting." ''- John Watson. * ''"In fact that time is a little bit slower than he has done in testing, but on the day its good enough." - ''John Watson. * ''"He's ''Senna got De Cesaris in front of him and he's got Jean Alesi behind him. I don't think Alesi is going to be a problem but he will try and hang in there and grab the slipstream as much as possible. Remember Alesi's Ford engine has got about 60 horsepower less than Senna's Honda engine." John Watson. * ''"Alesi has kept up remarkably well. Look at that." ''Andrew Marriott. Race *"Jean Alesi was doing a lot of elbowing coming through Tosa" David Hobbs on Alesi's start. *"And the thing we have heard about Alesi is that he is by no means afraid to muscle his way in. He is not intimidated at all, even though he is the new kid on the block. Especially when you realise he is not only running a Ford, but he is not even running the factory Ford. He is simply running the bits and pieces that he gets from Ford."'' After muscling his way past Mansell at the start. *''"He's going to be tough going when he gets that V10 Honda later this year" David Hobbs *"All over Riccardo Patrese there, nearly ran into the back of him!" David Hobbs, on Alesi following Patrese through the ''Marlboro chicane. *''"I think there has been a change here. Wait, no! Jean Alesi is still in that fifth spot." David Hobbs. *"There is Alain Prost in the second of the Ferrari's and right behind him is still Jean Alesi in the first V8. And behind him is Nelson Piquet. Nelson Piquet of course has got the development Ford, the very special Cosworth which gives about another 25 horsepower than Alesi's car. And that Jean Alesi is really setting the Formula One world on its ear. Runs incredibly well through practice and all through qualifying and in the race." David Hobbs. *"Jean Alesi there being passed by Nelson Piquet, Nelson Piquet really whistling through the field now. Not sure why Alesi is off the pace here, he may be driving a good race to look after his tyres." David Hobbs. *"You can see that as Jean Alesi goes through that turn, and that turn specifically Tosa, we've seen him go through there several times and almost gets sideways each time."'' *''"He is a very twitchy driver and always gets the best out of that car." ''David Hobbs. Category:1990 Formula One Season Category:Driver Reports